1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power supply systems and electronic instruments. More particularly, the invention relates to a power supply system for supplying power to plural loads and an electronic instrument including the power supply system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to extend the operating time of batteries and to reduce the size and weight of mobile communication terminals operational in the system such as the time division multiple access (TDMA), time division duplication (TDD), and so forth, there has been proposed the technology of reducing the burden on the battery and resulting in longer battery life by supplying power from an electric double-layer capacitor to a power amplifier (see, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-297753).
In addition, in the case where power is supplied to a camera flash from an electric double-layer capacitor, there has been proposed the technology of suppressing the peak current of the battery to a predetermined value or less (see, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 2008-529177).